warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~Spottedpool~/I'm finished.
Too much Drama Okay, there has been WAY too much drama lately. There's almost constantly a dispute over some silly thing around here, now that Rainlegs is back. I'm just done with it. Heck broke loose Yesterday, when I got on chat, HECK was breaking loose. I asked what was wrong at least 5 times, but nobody answered (that's not the problem) It was Shoon, Cinder, Rowan and Fern against Cloudskye, Atelda, and I guess you could count Paleclaw. I said that I didn't like such vicious disputes and that I've seen at least 5 vicious arguments in the under 2 months I've been here. Out of the blue, Atelda says to me (sort of rudely), "If you can't tolerate fights, you should have left a long time ago." She may as well have been telling me to leave. That was my breaking point. Once the WW people left, I almost cried because of how frustrated I was. ''Stop it, guys! A few hours after, I was on my nook chatting, and Rainlegs comes in and starts practically shouting at Rowan some mean things. I can't remember them, but I think one involved the subject of everyone looking up to Rowan only because she was an admin. I tried my hardest not to yell, ''STOP IT, GUYS! But this was something Rowan had to deal with on her own. I guess others thought that, too, because there was almost silence besides Rowan and Rainlegs. Once Rainlegs left the chat, shortly after, I said, "Guys, there has been WAY too much drama here. You don't understand how stressed I am, especially with all the stuff I'm dealing with at the moment; my best friend broke his arm before Winter Break, I have a spelling bee on the eighth, my brother and sister practically beat me half to death... I can't handle it anymore." With that, I left chat. The aftermath of the fight About 30 minutes after I said that, I went back into chat (It's funny, Rowan practically mind-summoned me xD) and everyone tells me not to leave. I said, "I might not, but if this drama keeps going on, I'll have to." and sighed, in real life. I'm just about done. So guys, I'm just about done with all the fighting and drama. I'll give the wiki 3 more chances. If there isn't as much drama as usual, I'll stay. If the three chances run out before the 15th, I'm heartbroken to say this, but I'm gonna have to leave. I'll keep track on this blog. Chances left 1 2 3 Next to the numbers, once the chance has been eliminated, I'll put how it was eliminated. Sincerely Sincerely, A very unhappy and heartbroken Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) *sigh* Nevermind about all that guys... I'm just under so much stress lately. I won't leave, but I need some time away from the wiki. I'll still comment on charart, rp on roleplay pages and do the occassional edit, but don't expect too much from me besides that. I'll return on the 9th, when all of the stuff I'm stressing about is over. But I've made a list of who I want to roleplay what cat while I'm gone. *Rowan: Graymoon, Heatherfrost *Beebs: Spottedpool, Mousekit *CH: Leafeonpaw and Pichupaw (they don't have pages yet) *Crys: If they get approved while I'm gone, George and Snuggles (KP). In the meantime, Swiftfeather. See you guys on Wednesday. Category:Blog posts